


Parties Make You Popular!

by BorderJ95



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, End Game, First Kiss, M/M, Party, Sidemen, Wroetostar, minizerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: Vikk, Josh and Tobi weren't the coolest people at school; some could and would even say that they were nobodies. They didn’t fit in with any of the social groups so they’d stuck to each other and kept separate from everyone else at school and even outside of it.However, this apparently didn’t quite sit well with Tobi who dreamed of a better life involving pretty girls fawning over him, masses of friends to watch his back and just overall popularity. He wanted to be someone – someone for others to look up to, to want to know, to be friends with. He just wanted more than what life had offered him.Vikk didn’t see the appeal. Or "Tobi convinces Vikk to throw a party."





	1. Chapter 1

Vikk awkwardly manoeuvred around the dancing people, vase in hand and made his way into the kitchen. Once there he deposited the vase in one of the highest cupboards and went out the back door leading into his, thankfully empty, garden.

Why did he let Tobi talk him into this? If his parents found out he’d thrown a party full of drunken senior school students without their consent he’d never be allowed out ever again! They’d probably lock him in his room, take away all of his games and make him clean the entire house top to bottom until he moved out, or worse – died!

He should have listened to Josh who, despite also being against the whole idea of a party, was here. The last time Vikk saw him he was hovering in the kitchen, watching to make sure that nobody drank too much alcohol.

Vikk glanced behind himself through the kitchen window, the only source of light for the back garden, and grimaced at the mess he could see from where he was stood. Empty and half full glasses littered the counter tops and he was sure that there was spilt alcohol _somewhere_ in his house. He could tell it was going to be hell clearing that lot up before his parents got home.

Tobi was _so_ going to help with that. His idea, his mess, his job to clean up. It was only fair. Vikk didn’t want to have a party; his friend had practically forced him into having one.

Oh god, how did Vikk even get talked into this? Oh, that’s right.

Vikk, Josh and Tobi weren’t the coolest people at school; some could and would even say that they were nobodies. They didn’t fit in with any of the social groups so they’d stuck to each other and kept separate from everyone else at school and even outside of it.

However, this apparently didn’t quite sit well with Tobi who dreamed of a better life involving pretty girls fawning over him, masses of friends to watch his back and just overall popularity. He wanted to be someone – someone for others to look up to, to want to know, to be friends with. He just wanted more than what life had offered him.

Vikk didn’t see the appeal.

But he wasn’t completely adverse to the idea of socialising in general, or really anything that allowed him to express himself and make friends. True friends; not just people that hanged around him because he was popular. But real friendship? He was all for it.

So Tobi played to that and persuaded him to throw a huge house party with his argument being, “popular people go to all of the parties! And if it rocks, the host becomes WAY more liked and respected by the student body! Come on Vikk! That could be you!”

It was a fairly weak argument but Vikk had had Tobi badgering him about it for weeks now and he just wanted it to stop, so he’d said yes, causing Tobi to practically jump in joy and promise he’ll provide the music and alcohol – he apparently knew a guy, who knew a guy, who knew a guy that’d go, who knew a guy’s brother that owned a liquor store.

It wasn’t long after this that everyone at school had heard about the party and asked Vikk when and where it was. He didn’t even recognise half of them, and the other half had never even spoken to him in his life. He just re-directed them to Tobi.

It was lucky, he supposed, that his parents had decided to go on an impromptu romantic getaway for the next few weeks in an attempt to rekindle what even Vikk knew was their gradually crumbling marriage. If they hadn’t left, he had no idea what he’d have done to get them out of the house.

Late Saturday morning, Tobi came by his house to start the party preparations. With him he brought crates of beer, bottles of vodka, gin, whiskey and even a couple of boxes of WKD. Josh arrived shortly after, carrying bags of apple and oranges juices. Vikk thanked him sincerely – he knew what he was going to be sticking to that night.

The boys enthusiastically (Tobi), reluctantly (Josh) and resignedly (Vikk) cleaned the house and set up the speakers for the music. Tobi had come through with the music – he’d gotten his brother Manny’s friend to DJ for them for free. He wouldn’t tell Vikk how.

Well, it was nearing seven, the estimated time everyone would get there according to Tobi, and Vikk’s nerves were starting to get the better of him.

“We should call it off. Yeah! We’ll just tell them that my parents came back early and aren’t alright with it!” Vikk said desperately to Josh who was nodding his agreement. Unfortunately, Tobi had heard him from the kitchen where he was lining up the alcohol on the counters.

“No way man! Cancelling just because your parents told you to is the lamest thing I have ever heard! Do you even realise how badly this will lower our social status? We’d be even bigger freaks than we are now!” he’d exclaimed loudly without leaving the kitchen.

Vikk had found himself, unwillingly, agreeing with him. Tobi had a point; it was too late to back down now.

People arrived in large groups. He recognised some of them from a few of his classes, and even though he hadn’t actually ever spoken to them before, they greeted him enthusiastically and pushed various bottles of alcohol into his hands as some kind of gift.

Vikk had turned to walk back to the kitchen and deposit the drinks when there was another knock at the front door. He started back towards it once more until suddenly Tobi appeared in his path. “I got this one mate. Take those to the kitchen and enjoy yourself! It is your party after all,” Tobi had told him and pushed him away from the front door.

Not really in the mood to argue with his friend, Vikk did as he was told and made his way into the kitchen.

Josh was stood leaning against one of the counters watching the various bottles of alcohol and the people milling around them. Vikk put the new bottles beside him.

“Whatcha doing?” he asked. Josh looked and him and smiled briefly before turning back to the drinks. “Just making sure nobody gets alcohol poisoning,” he informed him. Vikk grinned and nodded. Suddenly feeling parched he grabbed one of the cartons of orange juice and poured himself a glass. “Want some?” he asked Josh.

“Yeah, thanks mate. It’s a thirsty job looking after irresponsible teenagers,” he joked and accepted the glass Vikk offered him. They’d only managed one sip before Tobi practically bounced over to them. He seemed out of breath and couldn’t keep a large, almost mystified, smile off of his face.

“Guys! Guys! You’ll never guess who just walked in!” he’d exclaimed into their faces.

Vikk took a slight step back and gave him a bored look. “Who? He asked, uncaring.

Tobi seemed to have missed Vikk’s tone or chosen to ignore it and continued. “Only the most popular guys in our school!” Tobi looked between them, waiting for their reactions with bated breath. Vikk and Josh shared a brief look then stared at him blankly.

Tobi’s face fell into a frown.

“Did you not hear me? The most pop-“

“The most popular guys in school,” Josh interrupted him. “Yes, we heard you the first time. So… what? The jocks? Oh, you don’t mean those guys do you? The ones that wear those stupid red jackets everywhere? God, I hate those guys.”

“No, I think he means the student council guys. You know, the ones that control like all of the schools money,” Vikk guessed.

Tobi shook his head and looked at them, disbelieving what he was hearing. “What? No! I’m talking about the Sidemen!”

Vikk and Josh shared another confused look.

“The who?” Josh asked.

Tobi stared at him like he was from another planet. “The Sidemen, man! THE FOOTBALL TEAM?!”

When no recognition was seen in either of his friends faces Tobi lowered his voice slightly. “The guys who are always surround by girls in the hallway. There’s like… seven of them. Well, technically there’s only four, three of them aren’t really Sidemen, they’re just really good friends and hang out all of the time.”

“Hang on, are they the ones that broke Mrs Peters’ window last year during football practise?” Vikk asked. Tobi grinned and nodded in affirmation. “Yeah! Yeah that was them! They are so cool!”

After that, Tobi left them to their own devices in an attempt to locate and talk with the Sidemen. Vikk hung around Josh for a while longer before eventually venturing back into his living room to inspect for any damage that may have been done. It was lucky he had because as he got closer to the front of the room he saw a small group of guys tossing around one of his mums homemade vases.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he’d exclaimed. “Put it down! Does it look like a ball to you?” He made a grab for it from the nearest boy but it was held up out of his reach. “Ha, alright little dude? Oh, did you want this?” the boy asked and mockingly held the vase up even farther from Vikk’s reach. He made a swipe for it but that proved unsuccessful.

“Look, can you please put it down? It’s my mums and if it breaks I’m the one who’ll have to deal with it, not you,” Vikk tried to reason. The boy just laughed. He suddenly smirked and started to aim the vase at the nearest wall. Vikk saw what he was doing and could only watch in horror as it sailed out of the boy’s hand.

Just as it was about to hit the wall a tallish boy with blonde hair stepped into its path and caught one handed. The boy who had thrown it gulped audibly next to Vikk. The blonde boy approached them and looked from the vase in his hand to the boy who had thrown it.

“What the fuck dude?” the blonde boy glared.

The other boy shrank away slightly.

The blonde glanced at Vikk, then down to the vase, then back up to Vikk. He pushed the vase into Vikk’s hands. “Hey, sorry about that. He’ll be leaving now,” the blonde told him. He grabbed the boys arm and pulled him into the direction of the front door. Vikk decided to not stay and watch, instead he attempted to take the vase and hide it in the kitchen.

And this brought him to his garden, looking at his kitchen through the back window.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh watched Vikk leave for the garden through the back door and decided to let him be alone for a while. If he’d wanted company he would have just come and talked to Josh, like they always do. If either Vikk or Tobi were upset they would come to him and just talk. They may not necessarily say what was bothering them but it made them feel better to talk.

Josh sighed slightly and took a sip of his drink. God, he wished he could go home – it was so damn loud. He knew Vikk wasn’t really enjoying himself, after all he wasn’t really the party type – he’d agreed to make Tobi happy. And happy he was.

From his vantage point Josh could see Tobi talking enthusiastically with a bunch of guys in the living room. They all seemed to be having fun and Josh was glad for that. He was glad that Tobi was enjoying himself.

Tobi caught his eye and Josh was confused when he suddenly pointed at him, saying something to the group. The others nodded and they all began making their way into the kitchen. Tobi arrived first widened his eyes at Josh before the others could see. “Oh my god!” he mouthed at him excitedly. Josh cocked an eyebrow at him. Behind Tobi were stood two of the three guys he’d been talking to.

“Josh!” Tobi exclaimed with a smile. He turned to the other two. “This is my friend Josh.” The two boys waved at him.

“Hi!”

“Sup man.”

The two greeted him at the same time. Tobi grinned at him and indicated the two. “These guys are Ethan and JJ,” he told him, trying to tell him something non-verbally. Josh had no idea what he was doing.

Josh nodded at the two. “Hi,” he said and took another sip of his drink. Tobi’s smile faltered slightly when Josh didn’t seem to understand what he was trying to tell him, but he made sure to keep it on his face as he turned towards the other two again.

“He, uh, doesn’t talk much. He’s not really used to being in social situations,” Tobi lied. Josh just rolled his eyes slightly as he took another gulp of orange juice. “Nah, it’s cool man,” JJ replied with a grin. “I didn’t used to speak to anybody in primary school. I was a really shy kid.” Ethan nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I remember when we were partnered in art and we had to make this collage thing and he always stuttered when he talked to me!” Ethan laughed loudly.

While they were talking Tobi tried to, once again, tell Josh something through facial expressions.

“For fucks sake Tobi. What are you trying to say?” Josh asked. Tobi stared at him wide eyed and in disbelief while Ethan and JJ snorted slightly.

“What?” Tobi asked in a high voice. “What do you mean? I’m not trying to say anything?”

Josh just sighed in annoyance and drank the rest of his drink. “Alright, whatever then.”

Before anything else could be said, something started buzzing in JJ’s pocket. He took out his phone and glanced at the screen to see who had texted him. His face lit up. “Alright! Simon’s here! He’s getting out of the car now!”

Tobi looked as though he were going to faint. Josh was really confused about his reaction until it suddenly clicked.

“Oh! I get it,” Josh said suddenly, causing the other three to look at him in confusion. He pointed between Ethan and JJ. “You’re the Sidemen, aren’t you?”

Tobi spluttered beside him while Ethan chuckled. “Some of them, yeah. Why?”

One look at Tobi told him to keep his mouth shut. “Oh, uh, no reason. Sorry. I just… didn’t recognise you.”

“Recognise who?” a new voice asked. Standing in the door way to the kitchen was a boy with short dirty blonde hair. He was looking at the group in confusion and amusement.

“Hey, Simon!” Ethan greeted and high fived the boy. JJ did the same before turning back to Tobi and Josh. “Guys, this is Simon. Bit of an asshole but he’s good at football. Sometimes,” he grinned when Simon slapped him on the back of the head.

“I’m not the asshole, you are,” Simon joked and held out a hand to Tobi.

“Hey, I’m Simon,” he said as he shook his hand.

“Tobi,” he replied.

Simon then held out his hand to Josh who just stared at it before meeting the others gaze. Simon gave him a confused look and dropped the hand. Tobi quickly stepped in. “That’s Josh, he’s shy in social situations,” he repeated what he’d said earlier to JJ and Ethan, but this time a little bit more desperately. “Aren’t you Josh?”

Josh just grunted in reply and turned away to pour himself another glass of orange juice. From behind him he heard Tobi suggest that they go back into the living room as the kitchen was getting a bit crowded, the others agreed. “You coming, Josh?” JJ asked him when he’d turned back around.

Josh shook his head. “Nah, I’m gonna stay here,” he told him in a way that some might consider rude, but to Josh it was just normal behaviour. The group waved as they walked away but Josh didn’t respond, instead he went straight back to watching the alcohol. He groaned when he noticed that it had gone down a considerable amount since he’d last looked.

He glanced out of the window again and saw that Vikk was no longer in the garden; instead he was shutting the back door before walking towards him and once again leaning on the counter beside him.

“You alright?” Josh asked.

Vikk nodded, and then shook his head. “Not really if I’m honest,” he said. He then covered his face with his hands. “My parents are going to kill me!” he groaned. Josh gave him a sympathetic look and patted his back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Vikk eventually leaned back and stood up straight.

“This needs to end,” he said suddenly. Josh stared at him in confusion.

“What does?” he asked.

“This,” Vikk gestured to himself. “I need to stop worrying so much. I need… I need to get drunk,” he declared and grabbed the nearest bottle of vodka. Josh tried to reach out for the bottle. “Vikk, I don’t think that’s a good idea-“

“Who cares?” Vikk exclaimed. “This is my party and I’m going to enjoy it!”

Vikk brought the bottle up to his lips but it was suddenly snatched out of his hands. “Hey!” he protested and made to take the bottle back from Josh. “No, Vikk. You’ve never drank before! Look, if you’re really gonna do this; at least start with something easy.” Josh handed him a bottle of WKD. “Tastes better than vodka at any rate,” Josh adds.

Vikk thanked him and left for the living room, taking sips from the bottle every now and then. Josh watched him worriedly but decided to just let Vikk be. One of two scenarios were going to play out; Vikk was going to get wasted, embarrass himself, pass out, wake up, puke his guts out, pass out again and wake up with a killer hangover or Vikk was going to get wasted, have fun, pass out and wake up with a killer hang over. Either way, Vikk was going to learn that alcohol isn’t something he should really mess with.

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone casually leaning on the counter next to him. He ignored them in favour of taking another sip of his drink. The person cleared their throat to get his attention and Josh glanced over at them. It was that Simon guy. Josh rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him.

Simon sighed irritably beside him before stepping right in front of him. He forced a smile onto his face and offered Josh his hand again.

“Hi! I’m Simon! It’s great to meet you! I think I’ve seen you around school before,” he said. He indicated to his hand and continued. “I’d like to be friends!”

Josh snorted and kept ignoring his hand. “Yeah, whatever. Look, could you, you know, go away possibly? I’m kind of doing something?”

Simon froze and frowned at Josh. “What?” he asked.

Josh signed irritably and ran his hand through his hair – Simon watched him. “Dude, leave me alone,” Josh told him but Simon didn’t budge, instead he just dropped his hand and stepped closer to Josh so that their chests were practically touching.

“What’s your problem?” Simon asked angrily. “What have I done to upset you?”

Josh just glared at him.

“Whatever it is, I’m sorry!”

“You haven’t done anything, now go away,” Josh demanded. Simon moved closer again and now their chests really were touching and Josh felt increasingly more uncomfortable by the second. Josh suddenly pushed Simon away roughly.

“Fine, if you won’t go then I am!” he huffed and briskly left the kitchen, a still confused Simon followed after him.

Josh looked through the crowd in an attempt to spot Vikk and finally found him on the sofa with Tobi and the guys from earlier. Josh got Vikk’s attention. “Hey, Vikk? I’m leaving, dude. I’ll come by in the morning and help with clean up,” he told him. Vikk nodded and smiled at him. Tobi, on the other hand, frowned at him.

“Why are you leaving man? The party’s just getting started!” he exclaimed and the guys on the sofa cheered in agreement.

“Oh, I just remembered something important I had to do.”

“What?” Tobi asked.

Josh glared slightly at him. “Just needed to remind myself how much I fucking hate parties,” he said and turned around, making his way towards the front door. When he got to it he flung it open and left the house. The noise from the speakers was almost defining inside and outside wasn’t much better. It’s just a matter of time till one of the neighbours called the police.

Josh hadn’t noticed that he’d been followed outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH?? Is it sinister? Is it not? WHO KNOWS?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please tell me what you think of this! I've had random parts written in my phone for AGES!


End file.
